A vehicle body structure is known that is provided with: front side frames that are placed along the vehicle fore-and-aft direction on both side portions of the engine room; side sills that are placed along the vehicle fore-and-aft direction on both side portions of the vehicle cabin; and center frames that are placed along the vehicle fore-and-aft direction in a center portion in the vehicle lateral direction of the vehicle cabin. In this vehicle body structure, connecting components are provided that connect together rear end portions of the front side frames, front end portions of the side sills, and a front end portion of the center frames.
The connecting components are provided with an outrigger that extends diagonally rearwards as it moves outwards in the vehicle lateral direction and that is connected to the front end portions of the side sills, and with a center frame extension that extends diagonally rearwards as it moves inwards in the vehicle lateral direction and that is connected to the front end portion of the center frames. As a result, when the vehicle is in a collision, the collision load in a rearward direction that is input into the front side frames is dispersed in a vehicle lateral direction via the connecting components to the side sills and the center frames, and any deformation of the vehicle cabin that is caused by this collision load can be kept to a minimum (refer to Patent Document 1).